Hogwarts Detectives
by Azeia
Summary: The YuYu gang goes to hogwarts. I know there are a lot of these but please bare with me. R&R Please!
1. The Letter

Vanilla: YAY! I get to go to HOGWARTS!

KG13: Calm down.....it's just Hogwarts...

Vanilla: Just hogwarts...right.....

Yusuke: Can we just get on with the story now!!!!

* * *

KG13: Yea, sure whatever.

* * *

A/N: Vanilla and Kurama are living together, but are not siblings. She was adopted by Shiori and ended up falling in love with Kurama so they're dating.

* * *

Vanilla did not just fall in love with him they knew eachother when they were both kitsune demons and fell in love then

* * *

BTW kurama kinda forced shiori to adopt vanilla once kurama had found her

* * *

P.S: There is a full description of Vanilla on my page.

**Chapter 1:**

**The Letter**

**June 16, 2009 2:35 P.M.**

"Hey, Vanilla! Get down here!" called Kurama from downstairs.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You got a letter. It looks official."

"What do you mean I got a letter? I wasn't expecting anything."

"You just got a letter. It looks old though. I'm sure I didn't see it in there yesterday. Here." he said handing me the letter.

"Hogwarts.....this says this thing is from Hogwarts. That can't be though. Hogwarts is a fictional school used to entertain the minds of kids and mindless adults. At least that's what I heard." I said as I read the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Mimino,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagoll,

_Deputy Headmistress_

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

New students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"This just doesn't sound right!"

"Well, I got one too. You don't think this is a trick do you?"

"I doubt it. So Hogwarts is real. Well, I guess if demons are real, Hogwarts is real. Can my life get any more weirder?" I read the letter thoroughly over again.

"So, we're supposed to be at platform 9 ¾ at 11:00 Monday morning? They don't like to give us much warning do they?"

"Hey, it won't take us no time to pack this stuff." said Kurama.

"Yea, well I better go tell Hiei or he'll be wondering where we're going."

"Ok, I'm gonna start packing. See you later."

"Yea, bye."

I walked outside to see if Hiei was in his usual tree, but he was already waiting for me. He had one of those letters in his hand.

"Oh, I see you got one too. Are you going?" I asked excitedly.

"I don't see why _I _need to go to a school like that. I already know all I need to know." he tossed the letter on the ground and began walking away.

"Aw, come on Hiei! Me and Kurama are going! You have to go! Please?" I pleaded. I really wanted him to go.

"I'll consider it............................................Hn. Fine."

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Get.....off......me!" he said slowly.

"Hehe...sorry. So you better be ready by Monday because we..."

"I read the letter you know." he said cutting me off.

"Right. Ok then. I'm gonna go pack. Bye." I began walking towards the house.

When I got inside the house Kurama was nowhere to be seen.

"Guess he went upstairs...oh yea, he said he was gonna pack. I better do the same."

I walked up the stairs and into my room. I stopped in the doorway. I hadn't realized how dirty my room was. Clothes all over the floor. The bed not fixed.

"I need to clean up a little before I do anything." I said to myself.

I began putting my clothes back in my closet and occasionally grabbing a few items to put in my suitcase. By 6:36, I was done and packed.

"Kurama! I'm done! What do you want me to do now?" I asked as I lay down on my bed.

"I don't know....sleep.....I'll be in my room if you need me." he called back.

**June 17, 2009 8:36 A.M.**

"Hey...Vanilla. Wake up." Kurama said as he gently shook me awake.

"Mmm, just a few more minutes....I'm tired." I mumbled.

"Come on, Vanilla! Wake Up! We have some stuff to do! Let's go!" said Kurama shaking me harder.

"What, Kurama? I wanna sleep! Leave me 'lone!" I said turning back over.

"Vanilla! Wake up! Don't make me pour water on you! I will!" he demanded.

"WHAT! I'M AWAKE!" I yelled.

"Good. We have some things to do today so come on!" He said as he leaned down to kiss me quickly.

"Ok." I said after I kissed him back.

I opened the doors to my closet and stared inside.

"Huh. I never knew I had such a wide variety of clothes." I said to myself.

I finally settled on a red ruffle skirt, a black tank top and black flats. I walked into the bathroom and stared in the mirror. My usually beautiful red hair was all messy from me sleeping on it in a ponytail.

"Hn, that's the last time I do that for the night."

I spent a few minutes brushing out my hair and trying to fix it. I finally decided to just straighten it and leave it down. When I was done with my hair I went downstairs to where Kurama was fixing breakfast.

"Hey, Vanilla. I fixed Blueberry Waffles this morning. Your favorite." He said smiling.

"Yea, thanks. Hey, you said that we were going to Diagon Alley today right?" I asked.

"Yea. I think we should get our stuff early."

"Um, didn't you ever realize that Diagon Alley is in London and we're in Japan! How do you expect us to get there?" I asked frantically.

"Already taken care of. Turns out Yusuke got one those invitations too. So he told Koenma to open a portal for us. We're all going to meet Genkai's Temple around 12:00. Sound good to you?"

"Yea. Hey, when you say _all_ of us don't you just mean me, you, Hiei, and Yusuke."

"Well, I do mean us, but Yukina and Botan got an invitation too."

"Really, cool! Hey, what about Kuwabara? Didn't he get one?"

"No. Shizuru said that she guessed that him and her didn't have enough magic potential to be accepted."

"Oh, poor Kuwabara.....yea right! OMG! That's so funny that that big oaf was the only one who didn't get accepted! Oh, to funny! Yea, but poor Shizuru. I would have liked her company. A little."

"Yes, very funny."

Vanilla: That...was...awesome. HOGWARTS!

KG13: Vanilla, what did I just tell you about getting over-excited?

Vanilla: To not do that.....but.....it's HOGWARTS! How can you not be excited?

KG13: Like this. So, Kurama. How did you like the story?

Kurama: It was very nice. I like the opportunity of getting to go to Hogwarts.

KG13: Good, Hiei, What about you?

Hiei: Uh, yea. Whatever.......Hn.

Yusuke: What about me? I haven't even been in the story yet!

KG13: Next chapter, Yu-Chan! Just wait!

Yusuke: Hmph! Don't put me in the first chapter! I'll show you!

KG13: Right....Well Then! That concludes this chapter! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Stay tuned because this is just Chapter 1!


	2. Diagon Alley

Vanilla: Yay! I get to go to Diagon Alley!

KG13: Yea, Diagon Alley. What fun. Wizards everywhere.....to many people!

Yusuke: Aw, come on! Cheer up! I show up in this chapter!

KG13: Oh, yay...I'm over flowing with joy....

Kurama: Come on, just get on with the chapter.

KG13: Fine. No one else doesn't want to go to Diagon Alley. I'll just be alone...in a corner....

* * *

Vanilla: To the chapter!

* * *

A/N: If I don't get everyone in as much as a mean to, please tell me because its hard to keep up with all the characters! Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 2:**

**Diagon Alley**

**June 14, 2009 10:52**

"Come on Kurama! We're going to be late! Let's go!" I called to Kurama impatiently.

"I'm coming! Hang on!"

I listened as the hair dryer went on for a few seconds and then went quiet. Then I heard the bathroom door open and the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. A few seconds later Kurama appeared in the Living Room.

"Done?"

"Yea. Let's go."

"Finally."

We walked out the front door and saw Hiei standing next to his tree waiting for us.

"Hey, Hiei! Come on!" I called.

We walked to the train station to catch a train to Genkai's Temple. We arrived around at Genkai's around 11:47.

"Record time! We're here!" I called as we reached the front steps.

Yukina appeared in the doorway.

"Hi guys. Hiei! Glad to see you came!" said Yukina happily.

"Hn."

"Hey guys! Come on! We're leaving in a minute!" said Yusuke who had now appeared in the doorway.

"Coming!" I called.

We walked inside to find the portal open in the first room.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

"Let's!" said Botan.

I stepped up to the portal and stopped at the entrance. I took a deep breath and continued in. When I came out I was standing in a dark alleyway. I stepped away from the portal to let the others come through. Yusuke came through next followed by Kurama. Then Hiei and Yukina and finally Botan.(A/N: I think I got them all.)

"This place looks creepy." said Botan.

"You said it. Hey, where are we anyway?" asked Yusuke.

"An alley. We're obviously in Diagon Alley. Now come on! We have to go!" I said eagerly.

We walked down the deserted alley out into a very bright and very packed Diagon Alley.

"Man, this place is packed!" said Yusuke.

"Yea. So, Kurama. Where do we go first?" I asked him.

"Well, we need to get out money changed over. So, let's go to the bank."

"Um, I think we're already here." I said pointing up at a sign just above our heads.

**Gringotts Bank**

"Huh, well isn't that obvious." said Kurama.

We walked inside and stepped up to the counter. Yusuke immediately burst out laughing.

"What...are....you!" cried Yusuke in a fit of hysterics.

"I am a goblin. Now if you don't mind, would you please state why your here and get it over with." said the goblin rudely.

"We're from japan and need to get out money exchanged." said Kurama.

"Ok." the goblin took our money and returned with our wizard money.

"Thanks." I said as we left.

"What now? Whats on the list." asks Yusuke.

"The clothes come first. I just don't know where to get them." he replied.

"If it's clothes we're looking for, follow me!" I said eagerly.

I began walking swiftly past the shops, staring in the windows as I went. I finally came to a window that had robes in it.

"This looks like the place!" I said as my I averted my gaze to the sign above the door.

**Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**

We all headed in the shop and walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me. Mrs. Malkin! We're looking for these items." I said showing her the list.

"Ah, new Hogwarts students, but alas. You look to old to be first-years." she said slightly surprised.

"That's because we're transfer students from Japan. We're all fifteen. We're going straight to fifth year!" I explained.

"Ah, that explains so much! Right then. Follow me!" she said..

She lead us back to a room to, what I guessed, be fitted for our robes. I was right. Placed in the middle of the room, as if she knew we were going to be there, were six pedestals placed side by side.

"Man, that's creepy!" said Yusuke louder than he should have.

"I foresaw your arrival." said Mrs. Malkin mysteriously. "Now stand up there."

We each stood on a stool and watched her grab her wand. She pointed it at some tape measures and they instantly came to life. The flew over to us and began measuring us.

"Cool." Was all I could say.

Once we were done with the fitting, we each bought a pointed hat, a pair of gloves, and a winter cloak. I got a Rose Red Velvet cloak. Yusuke got an Emerald Green cloak. Hiei got a Pitch Black cloak. Botan got a Blue cloak. Yukina got a Light Blue cloak and Kurama got a Rose Red Velvet cloak like me. We payed for our things and walked out.

"Where to next?" asked Botan as she stared at a few stores close to us.

"We need to get our books next." said Kurama.

"Does anyone see a bookstore?" I asked.

"No." said Hiei.

I walked a little ways down until I saw a window with books in it.

"Hey guys! This looks like the place! Over here!" I called to the group who were still standing at the spot where I had left them.

They all walked to where I was standing and looked at the sign.

**Flourish and Blotts**

"Flourish and Blotts? That doesn't sound like a name for a bookstore. Oh, well let's go in!" said Yukina.

We walked into the store and began looking for our books. We probably spent the most time in there because Hiei refused to look for any books. He said they were just a waste of his time. I finally threatened him to get them and we finally made it out of the store.

"Ok! Now that _that's_ done!" I said glaring at Hiei."What's next?"

"Wands." stated Kurama.

"Where are we going to buy those at?" asked Yusuke.

"I don't know..." said Botan.

"Well here. Let me ask this dude over here. Hang on a minute."

I walked up to a small group of kids that looked about our age. I tapped the blacked hair boy on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. Um, where can me and my friends here buy a wand?" I asked politely.

"At Ollivander's, but you look like you should be in the fifth year. Shouldn't you already have a wand?" he asked.

"Yes, but there is a very reasonable explanation as to why we don't have one yet. You see we're transfer students from Japan. We just got here today." I explained.

"Oh, well I'm Harry, this is Ron and Hermione. Ollivander's is just around the corner there." said Harry pointing down the way.

"Ok, thanks! Well nice to meet you!" I called as we walked away.

We walked around the corner and stopped in front of Ollivander's.

**Ollivander's**

"In we go!" I said cheerfully.

We walked in and stopped in our tracks. The store was full of shelves stacked high with what looked like shoe boxes.

"Ah. More Hogwarts students. Right this way." said Ollivander.

We followed him behind the counter and watched him walk up and down the rows of shelves.

"Here. You. With the Red Hair. Try this. Maple and Phoenix Feather. Nine Inches. Nice and Flexible. Give it a wave now." said Ollivander.

I waved it with grace and beautiful red sparks shot out of the end.

"Wonderful, just wonderful!" said Ollivander happily. "Now how about you there. With the red hair."

Kurama stepped forward and waited for Mr. Ollivander to give him his wand.

"Here. Try this. Ebony and Unicorn Hair. Eight Inches. Flexible. Give it a wave."

Kurama waved it ever so slightly and beautiful red sparks emitted from the end.

"Good. Good. Now how about you back there with the Pale Blue Hair."

Yukina stepped up with a spring in her step and waited patiently for her wand.

"Beechwood and Dragon Heartstring. Ten Inches. Springy. Wave it."

Yukina waved the wand around making White Sparks go everywhere.

"Nice. Ok, you with the Light Blue Hair."

Botan jumped up to the spot where she was supposed to stand. She couldn't wait to get her wand.

"Here. Birch and Dragon Scale. Nine and a Half Inches. Tough."

Botan waved it and Blue sparks came out of the end.

"Ok, Now the black haired boy all in black."

Hiei walked up as slowly as he could. Everyone could plainly see how much Hiei didn't want to get his wand.

"Oak and Snake Fang. Ten Inches. Sturdy."

Hiei waved it and Black Sparks came out of the end.

"Ok, and last you in the green."

Yusuke walked up to Ollivander.

"Let's get this over with." said Yusuke stubbornly.

"Pine and Root Powder. Eleven Inches. Bendy."

Yusuke waved it and Green Sparks came out the end.

"All right. Now if we're done shall we ring you up. 20 Galleons a piece."

"Here. Let me pay for them all." I said handing the man 120 Galleons.

"Very generous friend you have here." said Mr. Ollivander.

"Yea, we do." said Kurama.

"Ok. We're done here! Let's go!" I said hurriedly.

I pushed them out the door and grabbed the supply list out of Kurama's hand.

"Let's see here. Next is A Cauldron, Phials, A Telescope, and Brass Scales." I said as I read the paper.

We walked around for a while before finally all the right stores and getting our things.

"Well, we're done with out supplies and stuff. What do we do now?" asked Yukina.

"I guess we go home. Or we could get a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the night." I suggested.

"The what?" asked Botan.

"The Leaky Cauldron. It's the local pub for wizards. Come on! I think it's this way." I said.

We walked to the end of the alley and came to a small doorway that led into a darkened room.

"Here we are! The Leaky Cauldron!" I said excitedly.

We walked inside and got a room for the night.

Yukina: Well, that was fun. Don't you think so Hiei?

Hiei: Yea. I guess.

KG13: Cheer up guys! It's almost Chapter 3!


	3. Hogwarts

Vanilla: Yay! Chapter 3!

KG13: Congratulations to the Winner!

Yusuke: Yea, yea! Come on! I wanna see what happens!

Kurama: Do I die?

KG13: Just read!

* * *

A/N: I skipped ahead to the first day of term because the riddle was for the train ride.

Note: If you see the name Kyoko anywhere tell me cause i'm changing it to tsuki if u see it type out the whole sentence in a review! Arigato!

Wait No! If you see tsuki or kyoko anywhere tell me i'm changing to Vanilla! Arigato ne!

A/N: Sorry if theres any confusion...im changing names in here and stuff and rearranging things and shes not a moon demon shes just like kurama. Oh great I have to change appearances too! AHH!

**Chapter 3:**

**From Platform 9 ¾ to The Train**

**September 1, 2009 10:34**

"Ok. So we made it to King's Cross Station, but where's Platform 9 ¾?" I asked.

"I have no idea! My guess is that it would be somewhere in between Platforms 9 & 10. I don't see it though." said Kurama confused.

At that moment, a voice came from somewhere behind us. It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey, guys!" said Hermione.

"Hi, Hermione. Um, how do you we get to the platform?" I asked.

"Oh, you just walk right in between platforms 9 & 10. Right at the wall. Here watch me." said Harry.

He walked over and positioned his cart right in between the two platforms. Then he started walking towards the wall very casually.

"He's going to run into the wall." I whispered to Kurama.

I closed my eyes for the crash but it never came. I opened them and saw that Harry was gone.

"He actually made it through." I said surprised.

"How about you go next." said Hermione.

"Ok." I said.

I walked over and positioned my cart in between Platforms 9 & 10. I began walking towards the solid brick wall and thought at first that I was going to crash, but when I didn't feel anything I opened my eyes. I was standing before a beautiful scarlet train. Harry was waiting for me. I walked over to him and waited for the rest of us. Kurama came next followed by Hermione then Ron, Hiei, Yukina, Yusuke and finally Botan.

"Well, that's everyone. Let's get on the train." said Botan.

We boarded the train and took two empty compartment for ourselves. Me, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, and Harry were in one compartment and Yusuke, Botan, Hermione, and Ron were in the other one.

"So, Harry? Is Hogwarts nice?" I asked.

"Yea. It's a cool place."

"Tell us about some times you've had there." said Yukina.

"Ok! So, in my first year, Voldemort, this really bad guy, came back and I had to fight him, well kinda. All I had to do was touch him and he disintegrated. Then in my second year I had to fight a Basilisk. And in my third year I had to save my Godfather who was an escaped convict. In my fourth year I competed in the Triwizard Tournament. That pretty much sums it up."

At that moment we heard Hermione saying something next door and then the door slammed. Then we heard footsteps coming towards our door.

"Malfoy." said Harry.

And of course in a few seconds Malfoys face appeared in the now open doorway.

"Well, Potter. Always sitting with the freaks eh? I thought you couldn't get any more weirder, but I guess I was wrong."

"Shut up Malfoy!" I said.

"Like I would ever listen to a freak."

"Malfoy, I'm warning you!" I said.

"I'm not scared of you and whats with your hair. It looks weird. And your clothes! And your friends! Your whole lot is weird!"

"That does it!"

I jumped up and began to pull the rose from my hair. Malfoy pointed his wand at me and muttered something I couldn't hear. A green light shot out of his wand and headed straight for me.

"Rose Whip!" I yelled as I counterattacked.

"Vanilla no!" yelled Kurama as he jumped over to me and tried to stop me.

The two attacks collided and exploded. Malfoy, I, and Kurama were blown backwards.

"Vanilla! Kurama!" Yelled Hiei.

The smoke cleared from the explosion in a few seconds. Malfoy and Kurama were both unconscious but I was pretty ok. I jumped up and ran over to Kurama.

"Kurama! Wake up!" I yelled.

He wouldn't wake. I lifted him onto the seat to lay down while Hiei, Yukina, and Harry got rid of the crowd that had gathered outside. Hermione, Ron, Yusuke and Botan came into the room a minute later.

"Kurama. Come on. Wake up!" I pleaded.

"Yukina, will you please try to do something? Vanilla's a mess!" said Hiei.

"Of course!" said Yukina.

Yukina walked over to Kurama and began to heal him. Once she was done she went to go sit down next to Hiei.

"He'll be fine in a minute or two." said Yukina.

"Kurama..." I muttered my eyes close to tears.

"It's your own stupid fault. If you hadn't of lost control on your temper. I mean come on." said Hiei coldly.

I turned to Hiei.

"Look who's talking! You can't love. You can't be happy. The only emotions you know are hate and sadness. God Hiei! If you can't think before you talk, then just don't talk at all. And while your at it don't talk to me ever again!" I screamed.

I grabbed my stuff and began walking out into the hallway.

"Where are you going!" said Yusuke.

"I'll get there myself! I'm strong enough and hell I'm fast enough to get there before the train does! Tell Kurama I love him." I said before jumping out the door.

I ran close to the train for a while and then decided that I wait for the train at Hogwarts. Once or twice I could've sworn I saw Hiei watching me from a window. I sped up and headed towards the school. Within the first 10 minutes of me leaving the train I could see the giant castle in front of me.

"Wow." I said stunned.

I sat down on a bench and waited for the train. I had only been sitting there for a while when I realized I wasn't alone. I looked over and a very old man with half moon spectacles was staring at me. Obviously Dumbledore.

"Um..can I help you?" I asked.

"No, not really. I'm the headmaster of this school. I would just like to know what you're doing out here all by yourself. The train hasn't arrived already has it?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, it hasn't. I ran from the train...escaped. I got mad at my friend you see...I'm not going into detail so don't ask for it." I replied smoothly.

"You escaped from the train and made it here before the train?" he asked astonished.

"Yes. It wasn't hard."

"Amazing. Well, I was down here to make sure there was no students here and then I found you, but would you like to come up to the castle with me?" asked Dumbledore.

"Um, sure...why?"

"I wanted to know if you have...follow me." he began to walk away.

"Um..ok...Hey Wait!!!" I yelled as I ran to catch up to him.

"What's your name?" asked Dumbledore.

"Vanilla. Vanilla Mimino."

"Ah, yes. One of the foreign exchange students from Japan."

I had been looking at my feet the whole time we had been walking so when I looked up I was stunned at how far we had gotten. We were in front of Dumbledore's office.

"You can stay here if you'd like. I'll be making sure all the teachers are ready."

"Um, ok...Can I just put my stuff in here?"

"Of course. I'll come and get you when it's time for the sorting. Good-bye."

"Uh, yea bye."

I watched him leave and turned towards the shadows.

"You can come out now. Kurama come here. Are you ok. I'm sorry." I said sympathetically.

Hiei and Kurama stepped out from the shadows. Kurama walked over to me.

"I'm fine don't worry." replied Kurama.

"Good!." I said then turned to Hiei.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked with annoyance.

"I forced Hiei to come and apologize to you. Isn't that right Hiei?" said Kurama.

"Hn."

"Well....." I said impatiently.

"Sorry." he said.

"Whatever ok." I said with a bored tone.

"Dumbledore's gonna be back in a minute. I suspect that the others will be escorted up here when they arrive." I said.

My suspicions were confirmed 15 min. later when the others filed through the door.

"Hi guys. I guess you met Dumbledore?" I asked as I glared at Hiei.

"Yea. He was nice but weird." said Botan.

"Yea. I got that." I said when I heard someone else coming.

The door opened a few seconds later and Dumbledore walked in the room.

"Hello. You must be the other foreign exchange students from Japan. We've been expecting you. Please follow me to the Great Hall for sorting." he said.

We followed him through many corridors until we reached two giant doors.

"Wait here until I give you the signal. Then you can come in."

He walked into the Great Hall and made this speech before the doors began to open by themselves.

"I guess that's our cue." I said.

We walked through the doors with Yusuke and Botan in front, me and Kurama next and Hiei and Yukina last. We made our way past the tables ignoring stares and whispers from some of the students. I noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione at a table next to us and I waved.

When we reached the front of the room we lined up.

"Now students. We expect you to treat the foreign exchange students with respect as they are not yet accustomed to how we practice magic. And be expecting wandless from them. They do not and have never needed wands. Now for there sorting." said Dumbledore.

We all looked at the stool where a very old and ragged hat sat.

"Uh, whats with the hat?" I asked.

He looked at a list in front of him and then said, "Yusuke Urameshi!"

Yusuke walked up to the stool and sat down while professor Dumbledore sat the hat on his head.

_'Hmm. Tough decision. Strong with a bad attitude. Possibly Slytherin. No, well then! Gryffindor!'_

The Gryffindor table cheered loudly as Yusuke walked towards them. He took a seat next to Harry.

"Botan!"

Botan walked up to the stool to be sorted.

_'Lets see. Where to put you? Better be...Hufflepuff!'_

Botan walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down.

"Kurama Minamino!"

Kurama walked over to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on his head.

_'Very strong! Very Smart and brave! Hmm, no question! Gryffindor!'_

Kurama walked over and sat next to Yusuke.

"Vanilla Mimino!"

I sighed and walked up to the stool. I sat down and looked at Kurama. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

_'Vanilla...what a name...hmm....Gryffindor!'_

I jumped up and ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Kurama. I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss which he returned and then turned my attention to Dumbledore. After me, Hiei was sorted into Slytherin and Yukina was sorted into Ravenclaw. Then the feast began. I turned to Kurama to talk to him. Harry, Hermione, or Ron hadn't talked to us yet. I had begun to wonder if they ever would.

"Kurama, look I truly am sorry for what happened on the train. I lost my temper and that was so stupid of me. Are you sure you ok?" I asked.

"It's ok Vanilla. I forgive you and yes I'm perfectly fine. Couldn't be better." he said and then smiled at me.

I was about to say something to Yusuke who was throwing food everywhere as he ate, but was interrupted by Harry.

"What did you do on the train exactly. It all happened so fast I couldn't catch it." he said confused.

"Oh nothing." I replied and then smirked.

It was about 10:00 when everyone headed up to the common rooms to go to bed. When the Gryffindors reached the common room everyone went to bed except the Golden Trio and my group.

"Well g'night guys. We're heading to bed now." said Ron.

"Yea us too." said Yusuke.

"Good night." I said.

I watched Yusuke, Hiei, Harry, and Ron head up the stairs to the Boys Dorms and Botan, Yukina, and Botan walk up to the Girls Dorms. I was about to go to bed myself when Kurama spoke up.

"Stay down here for a little while. I think everyone's pretty much in the bed now. Come sit with me." said Kurama.

I smiled at Kurama and walked over to where he had just sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. I sat down next to him. We watched the fire's flames flicker for a while in silence.

"Beautiful isn't it." I said.

"Yea. Just like you." said Kurama.

We turned to face each other and then leaned in for a passionate kiss. When we pulled away from each other we were smiling. I yawned then and heard Kurama chuckle.

"Maybe we should go to bed. If your tired." suggested Kurama.

"No. I wanna stay here forever with you." I said and then leaned into Kurama's welcoming embrace.

"I love you Vanilla." said Kurama.

"I love you too Kurama." I replied.

We began to slowly drift asleep in each other's arms, in front of the fireplace, in the Gryffindor Common Room, in Hogwarts, in Scotland, in the UK, on Earth.

KG13: So how did you like the ending? I wanted to make Vanilla and Kurama's relationship clear by the end of this chapter. I think I did quite well.

Vanilla: Yes. Very well.

Kurama: I agree. I like the ending where it explains in the most precise detail where they are.

Hiei: Hn.

KG13: Stay tuned for the next chapter! Sayonara!


	4. The Forbidden Forest

**~Hangs head in shame~**

**I fail as a writer. I have no reasons as to why I haven't updated in a while except this. I forgot about it. I forgot about this story. I fail...BUT I'M BACK NOW!!! For Chapter 4...it is chapter 4 right? Oh well. R&R!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter 4**

**First Day**

**Kurama POV**

I woke up to the sound of two bickering demons coming down the stairs from the boys' dorm. Yusuke and Hiei were arguing about something and Harry and Ron were behind them trying to break the two up.

"You didn't have to try to kill me!" shouted Yusuke.

"It's your own fault for still being in bed!" countered Hiei.

"Will you two please be quiet. Vanilla's trying to sleep." I said.

"Emphasis on trying." said Vanilla as she woke up.

"It's Hiei's fault. He almost killed me this morning by burning me!" said Yusuke still fuming.

"I did it because I felt like it!" retorted Hiei.

"Will you two just shut up before you wake up the rest of Gryffindor!" said Vanilla.

"Good thing we're leaving soon." mumbled Hiei as he sat down on the couch.

"What are you going to do?" asked Harry.

"Well you see. We're professional Martial Artists and we need to practice. We can't lose our touch." I lied.

"Hey are you guys at least coming to breakfast?" asked Ron.

"Just Botan and Yukina. We're going to skip it." I said.

"You can't miss breakfast! It's one of the best parts of the day!" exclaimed Ron.

"Well we are. Now if you'll excuse me we have to go." said Vanilla as she grabbed Hiei and I and snapped at Yusuke to come on.

"Classes start at 8:00!" I heard Harry call as he walked away.

We walked through the halls and out into the courtyard stopping only once along the way so Yusuke could grab something to eat. I told him to just get a little bit but he came back with two plates crammed full with food which resulted in Vanilla calling him a pig.

"Where should we practice?" asked Vanilla once we were out in the courtyard.

"It should be somewhere where no one can see us." I said.

"How about in there. No one would see us in there." said Yusuke who was pointing to a forest on the edge of the grounds.

"Isn't that the forest that Dumbledore was talking about yesterday?" asked Vanilla.

"Yes I believe it is. The Forbidden Forest if I remember it correctly. Dumbledore said it was off limits to students." I explained.

"Which is all the more reason why we should practice in there." said Yusuke.

"Well if we don't start practicing soon we're going to be late to our classes. We only have an hour left." said Vanilla irritably.

"Right. Then the Forbidden Forest it is!" said Yusuke grinning.

We walked into the Forbidden Forest and we walked and we walked and we walked.

**Vanilla POV**

"Hey I think I see a good spot over there. I'm going to go that way." I said.

"We're going to be late for classes." stated Kurama.

"Who cares if we're a little late. We should split up and look for a place. I'll go this way, Vanilla you go where you saw that place and Kurama and Hiei can go that way." said Yusuke pointing out each route as he said our names.

"Ok. But we only have thirty minutes left so we probably won't get any training in. Let's just look for a place and then meet back here. We'll come back after classes." I said.

"Right." said everyone in unison.

We went our separate ways to find places to train. I finally found that spot that I had seen earlier. I walked out into the middle of the space and surveyed the area. I had been standing there for a few minutes when I heard something behind me.

"Kurama?"

I turned around but no one was there. Then a black cloaked figure jumped down in front of me.

------

UGH!!! I HAD TOTAL WRITERS BLOCK FOR THE LAST PART!!! I HAVE NEXT CHAPTER PLANNED OUT SO STAY TUNED!!! Sorry for the suckiness of this chapter!!! GOMENASAI!!


End file.
